


Party On Our Own

by rsadelle



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then, because he's still drunk enough to make questionable decisions, he asks, "You want to make out?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party On Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Pink's "Raise Your Glass."

It's probably a bad idea, but Jamie's drunk, and that's what he's going to blame it on. That and Tyler only half sprawled at the other end of the couch, his smiles still slightly guarded.

"Tell me something almost no one knows about you," Jamie says, kicking at Tyler's shin. "I'll tell you something about me. It'll be, like, bonding."

"I thought the drinking was bonding."

"More bonding," Jamie says. "We're the center of this team, and we're going to be for a long time. If we're going to win some championships, we have to work on our chemistry."

"So you want us to play truth or dare?" Tyler might be laughing at him.

"Just the truth part." Jamie sets his beer down and leans forward. "I'll even go first, so you know you can trust me." Trust is important, and if they're going to be friends and lead this team for years to come, Tyler should also really know him. "I'm gay. My family knows, but no one else on the team. I'm not ashamed of it, but I don't want to be the first gay player."

It's a lot of trust he's putting in Tyler.

Tyler looks at him for too long, then kills his beer and says, "My Twitter wasn't hacked."

Jamie's jaw drops open. Yeah, Tyler's hot and maybe Jamie has been kind of wishing for Tyler to be into guys too so he could maybe have a chance at him, but he didn't think that was a real possibility.

"Whoa."

"Yeah," Tyler says. "Not many people know, so, you know, don't mention it."

Jamie holds up his hands. "No way, man, I wouldn't." Then, because he's still drunk enough to make questionable decisions, he asks, "You want to make out?"

Tyler checks him out really obviously, eyes raking up and down Jamie's body, and then meets his eyes and smirks at him. "More bonding?"

Jamie shrugs. "Sure, if you want to call it that."

"Yeah, okay," Tyler says.

Jamie closes the distance between them. He knows what he looks like and what Tyler looks like, and he knows which of them would get more attention in a gay bar, or any bar. Tyler doesn't have to come to him; if Jamie wants it, he has to make the move.

That's not to say Tyler doesn't do his share of the work. He kisses Jamie back, kind of lazy about it, but good anyway, and he sinks into the couch so it's easier for Jamie to lean down over him. He also doesn't stop Jamie when he gets his hands on him, and even runs his hands up and down Jamie's sides too.

It doesn't take much of that to get Jamie hard, and then he goes for Tyler's shirt and gets his hands on that body without cloth in the way.

Tyler's getting more turned on too, his cheeks all flushed, even more than just from the alcohol, and arching up into Jamie's touch.

"I want," Jamie says between the kisses they're still exchanging. "Can I?" He goes for Tyler's jeans.

Tyler groans. "Yeah," he says. "Yeah, man, come on." He lifts his hips so Jamie can pull down his jeans and the boxer briefs that practically mold to his hips and cock.

Even his cock is gorgeous. Jamie's seen it, of course, although he's been careful not to look too obviously, but it's a thing of beauty when it's hard and curving up towards Tyler's abs.

Jamie gets his hand around it and strokes, trying it out to see how tight Tyler likes it, how fast. Tyler's hips jerk up and he makes low noises every time Jamie does something he likes. His eyes are halfway closed, and this is definitely going in Jamie's spank bank with all the very best porn.

Tyler says, "Yeah, Jamie," and he's mostly been calling Jamie "Bennie" like the other guys up until now.

Jamie surges forward to kiss him, licking hard into his mouth. The only bad thing about it is that the angle he's at is too weird for him to be able to rub off on Tyler the way he wants to.

Tyler moans into the kiss, and then he wraps his hand around Jamie's and then there's no more experimenting, then it's all speed and pressure like Tyler wants to get him off.

Even his goddamn orgasm face is hot.

Tyler's breathing is heavy, still panting, so Jamie nips at his neck instead of kissing him like he wants, and he spreads his come-covered hand over Tyler's stomach.

Tyler makes a protesting noise, and then reaches for Jamie with clumsy hands. "Come on, I'll do you."

Jamie takes over, getting his shorts open and his cock out, and then he lets Tyler take him in hand. He's good at it, of course, even just after he's come. He jerks Jamie off evenly, good pressure, fingers catching all the sensitive spots just right. It wouldn't matter if he were bad at it; Jamie's so hard that the only reason he hasn't already come in his pants is that he's still kind of drunk.

"Yeah," Jamie says, "yeah, fuck, come on, Tyler." He puts his mouth on Tyler's neck, sucking and licking at his skin, slightly salty with sweat. It also has the advantage of hiding his face when he comes; there's no way his orgasm face is anything but ridiculous.

He stays there for a minute after he comes, since Tyler isn't pushing him away, then pulls away and gets up on totally unsteady legs to get them a damp towel to clean up with.

"That was fun," Tyler says. He hasn't bothered to put any of his clothes back on and is just sitting there naked on Jamie's couch. "Good team bonding."

Jamie's laugh turns into a snort that makes Tyler laugh too.

"It really was good," Tyler says, rolling his head against the back of Jamie's couch and looking just as much like porn as he did with Jamie's hand around his cock. "We should do that again."

"Yes," Jamie says. "Definitely. There are places you can pick up here sometimes, but it's risky."

"Yeah," Tyler says. "This is way better."

Jamie grins to match Tyler's lazy smile and figures that if they're going to do this sometimes, he can lean over Tyler and kiss him again. Tyler kisses back and his hands curl around Jamie's shoulders when he does it, so maybe this whole thing wasn't such a bad idea.


End file.
